five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid Mouse
Hybrid mouse is an antagonist/protagonist in FNaTI. Appearance As a Normal suit He is a suit that has a Oswald ear on the left side of his head and half of mickeys regular ear sewn with half of PN Mickey's ear on the right. His head is regular Mickey's with PN Mickey's right eye sewn in. His body is half of Suicide Mouse's and on Mickey. Unlike any other suit he has four fingers on each hand. His left leg is White's leg(some textures from PN Mickey melted off.). The right leg is PN Mickey's leg sewn onto regular Mickey's, and his shoe is regular mickeys shoe sewn with PN Mickey's. As a Nightmare suit He has the most of the same parts as before but with the Nightmare suit versions. His mouth is enlarged with sharp drill-like teeth inside. The torso mouth for nightmare suicide mouse is sewn with Nightmare Face's Flesh (He used the teeth from inside to "modify" himself.). The parts he used from Nightmare PN Mickey's fingers end with Spike-like claws to match his other hand. His "regular" ear now has holes in it. His right eye socket has a humanoid eye impaled with spikes in it. The left one has a human eye with spikes surrounding it. The skeletal foot is now replaced with Suicide Mouse's shoe. The regular part of his overalls has the button removed And is now sewn to together with half of Nightmare Oswald's overalls. Also his textures are flipped around. Behavior As a normal suit In FNaTI his behavior is similar to PN Mickey. He will wander around the island to get to your office. Except unlike PN Mickey he can enter any room. When he is in your office you must shut off one of your cameras. Failure to do so in time will result in one of two things. One, He will jumpscare you, or Two, He will attract other suits to the Office. While wandering around, he will speak in a (almost) perfect Mickey voice, and will say these quotes: * Guys, Guys! * Where is everyone?! * My foot feels sore... Oh wait. * I could get us out of here guys. * I know you guys are here somewhere. As a nightmare suit Nightmare Hybrid Mouse first appears on Night 1 but becomes a threat on Night 2 onwards. He can go into every camera and will attempt to confuse the player by hiding. He can appear in every entrance of your office Excluding the cage. When he is in your Office you must flash light on him to make him go away. Failure to do so or neglecting to do it will result in his jumpscare, resulting in a game over. He is also a threat in Disney Catacombs. He will try to corner the player by confronting him while Nightmare Undying is behind them. Trivia * Sometimes he will put either Goofy' head, Disembodied, or Daisy's head on the desk. * Oswald 2.0 and him are connected in a way like they are friends. Category:Unoffical Suits Category:Unofficial Characters Category:Suits Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island